


Pancakes for Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Future Fic, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing his usual morning business, Connor headed through to the kitchen, where he found Jude, naked but for a t-shirt (<em>his </em>fucking t-shirt) and eating breakfast and Connor felt himself going hard again at the erotic image in front of him.</p><p>It was like something out of a porno.</p><p>"Hey." Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around Jude's waist and kissed his neck.</p><p>Pressing his boner against Jude's bare ass, Connor tried to resist the urge of sliding his dick into Jude's heat at that very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes for Breakfast

Awaking from his slumber, Connor groaned when he realised he was alone in bed, having fallen asleep with Jude in his arms following another night of passion - a celebratory one which  _Jude_ had initiated after the Padres had beaten the Dodgers in extra innings at Petco Park, with Connor hitting the walk-off home run at the bottom of the 11th.

"Fuck!" Connor moaned, throwing his head back as he came while Jude's dick impaled his ass. "That was hot!" He said breathlessly after climaxing.

"Yeah... That  _was_ hot." Connor muttered to himself, chuckling as he reminisced while rolling around in the sheets, which had been cum-stained once they snuggled under the covers, recalling the moment he had achieved orgasm, clenching his perfect ass (Jude's words not his) around Jude's throbbing dick and screamed his name as he shot a hard load on Jude's chest and face.

"Damn, Con..." Jude laughed and licked his lips to get a taste of Connor. "You got cum on my face!"

Connor chuckled and leaned down to kiss him sloppily and made sure to get a taste of his own seed.

"Quit your bitching, Foster, and keep fucking me. I want you to come inside me." He demanded and started bouncing on Jude's dick again. And who was Jude to say no to that? He loved it when Connor bossed him about. Especially when it was his turn to bottom.

Connor's erection was evident as he kicked off the covers and it slapped against his toned stomach. He reached down to stroke it momentarily, before reluctantly getting up and stretched his muscles before scratching his chest.

"Fucking morning wood." He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his messed up hair and stumbled into the en suite bathroom.

After doing his usual morning business, Connor headed through to the kitchen, where he found Jude, naked but for a t-shirt ( _his_ fucking t-shirt) and eating breakfast and Connor felt himself going hard again at the erotic image in front of him.

It was like something out of a porno.

"Hey." Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around Jude's waist and kissed his neck.

Pressing his boner against Jude's bare ass, Connor tried to resist the urge of sliding his dick into Jude's heat at that very moment.

"Mmm... Morning, Master of Needy." Jude said, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

Connor chuckled.

_Master of Needy? What a dork!_

"Same to you...stud." He said, nibbling Jude's ear and spanked his right ass cheek.

"Fuck!" Jude winced at the stinging sensation that came from his butt, not that it wasn't anything he was unfamiliar with. Connor was always spanking him. "Stud? Oh, please! Have you seen yourself? Besides, I'm not that fucking good."

"Fucking are!" Connor insisted. "Judicorn made Con-Con very happy."

Jude groaned.

"Oh, don't call me that, babe. Only Mariana gets to call me that. And I hardly ever call you Con-Con. Only when I'm in a teasing mood."

"Are you seriously mentioning your sister while we're naked in our kitchen and eating fucking pancakes?"

"Oh, sorry." Jude said, turning to face his lover. "So, what was your favourite part last night? As if I need to ask," He sneered, pressing his own erection against Connor's and the blonde reached down to his jerk them off together, drawing out a gasp from Jude.

"When you got  _so_ fucking deep and I saw stars. It was  _so_ fucking hot! Then coming and emptying your nuts deep inside me." Connor admitted while teasing the exposed head of Jude's dick with his thumb.

A whimpering Jude swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact with Connor.

"Fuck, Con! You sure know how to get me going."

"It's a fucking gift." Connor replied in a husky voice, sending a shiver up Jude's spine as he clutched the counter top behind him, thrusting upwards and fucked Connor's hand.

"Want some pancakes?" Jude breathed out a moment later.

Connor rolled his eyes. His boy was so obsessed with pancakes.

"I want something more than pancakes, Jude." Connor responded, slipping his index finger between Jude's ass cheeks, eliciting a moan from his mouth, with Connor kissing his neck again and reached down to tug at Jude's throbbing dick with his free hand.

Jude bucked his hips at the intrusion and let another moan escape his lips.

"So, you ready to take this dick up your hot ass again?"

"Well, we could do that. But I was thinking more along the lines of you sucking me off, then me pounding your sweet hole on the floor, here."

Jude's eyes widened at Connor's choice of words.

"Anything for you, Stevens." Jude grinned, dropping to his knees in a heartbeat. He was at eye level with Connor's dick and instantly wrapped a hand around it. "So fucking big!" Jude said, giving the length a teasing lick.

Connor chuckled, sliding his thumb between Jude's lips, with the dark haired boy sucking it sultry, just like Connor hoped he would, causing the standing boy to tremble and felt his dick go impossibly harder as it pulsed within Jude's possession, pre-cum leaking from the head.

"Now suck me off like the good boy you are."

Jude obeyed the order by slowly stroking him to start, licking up from the base, forcing a moan out of Connor. He rolled his tongue over the head while fondling his loose balls and felt Connor grip his hair.

"Fucking tease!" Connor mumbled.

Jude must have heard him, because the next thing he did was taking Connor into his already moist mouth and the latter soon felt Jude's mouth at the base of his dick.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Connor screamed, half-laughing as he threw his head back in ecstasy and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Jude consume his prick. "Oh, man!" He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "How do you do that?"

"Practice." Jude looked up at Connor with a cheeky smirk, before taking Connor back into his mouth.

"Dork!" Connor replied.

Jude grinned around Connor's shaft and slurped on the length, which Connor found a major turn on.

Connor withdrew his dick from Jude's mouth.

"Stick your tongue out." Connor demanded.

Jude did as he was told and Connor slapped his dick off Jude's tongue.

One of the many things Jude loved about Connor was that he leaked a great amount of pre-cum and Jude enjoyed swallowing it down.

Connor slotted his dick back into Jude's mouth and took a moment to hold Jude's head in place, smacking his hand away.

"No hands, Foster," Connor started to fuck Jude's mouth like it was some sort of forbidden hole that gave naughty pleasures and heard him gag around his dick. "Fuck yeah! Oh, that feels so fuckin good! You like that, babe?"

Jude pulled himself off Connor's dick and looked up at him with saliva dripping from his chin and nodded. He continued his sucking duties and played with Connor's balls momentarily, before reaching a hand up and tweaked one of Connor's nipples, with Connor taking the aforementioned hand and sucked on Jude's index and middle fingers. Jude grinned around his dick again and deep throated him, getting his thighs to jut forward. Connor refused to believe anyone could be this good at sucking dick. Especially Jude, who always seemed to be so shy and timid during the early days. Now he was this dirty minded freak who knew how to give a great blow job and Connor couldn't get enough.

To make things even more intense for his baseball-playing, jock of a boyfriend, Jude took his now slick fingers out of Connor's mouth and played with his nuts again, the other hand around the base of his shaft, before playing with his perfect ass with both hands, bobbing his head on Connor's length and expertly licked around the tip, spreading his cheeks, before slipping a finger between them and worked his tight entrance, earning a surprised gasp from Connor at the sudden feeling.

"Jude, you're a fucking..." Connor moaned as Jude intruded the hole he had abused the night before. "Fuck me, man." He gripped his own hair in disbelief.

Jude chuckled.

"Like that, don't you? Like it when I finger your sweet boy hole. So fucking hot for me. Can't wait for you to fuck me with your big dick, Con."

"M-Me too." Connor stammered from his totally aroused state.

Connor had to admit he found it a real turn on when Jude talked dirty, because it was always filthy dirty. When they first started having sex, Jude was a very reluctant dirty talker and usually ended up being embarrassed by his efforts. But once he got the hang of it there was no stopping him.

Jude stood up and crashed his lips against Connor's, forcing his tongue into the blonde's mouth and they tugged each other's hard on. Jude moaned pleasantly between kisses. "Suck me." He whispered against Connor's lips and the older boy sank to his knees in a heartbeat.

Connor swiftly wrapped a hand around the base and licked a stripe over the tip of Jude's already pre-cum seeping shaft. Jude threw his head back in ecstasy as moan after moan of profanity fell from his mouth and grasped Connor's hair.

Connor chuckled.

"Kiss your moms with that mouth?" He looked up at Jude with a mischievous grin.

Jude returned the expression and leaned down to kiss Connor passionately and slotted his tongue into Connor's mouth.

"Get to work, horn dog." Jude commanded, pushing Connor back down on his dick.

Connor licked up and down the length of Jude's pulsating length and teased the younger boy with his tongue by lapping up the pre-cum. 

"Fuck, you're so hot like this!" Jude stroked Connor's cheek as the latter bucked his hips. "Hmm... I think my hole could use some attention right now."

Connor pulled himself off Jude's dick with a pop and grinned up at him, before turning his boyfriend around and spanked both ass cheeks and kissed them both after each spanking. Connor spread Jude's buttocks and was still mesmerised by what he saw - Jude's hole - just begging to be fucked.

"You wanna get my fingers wet for me?" Connor asked and Jude happily obliged by coating Connor's fingers with his saliva.

Connor used his index finger to intrude Jude's tightness and his middle finger soon joined it. Jude let out a gasp and reached a hand down to jerk himself while Connor scissored him open.

Then Connor added a third finger.

"Fuck!" Jude gasped. "Shit, Con... I'm not gonna last... Coming!"

"Yeah! Come for me, babe!" Connor growled as he gently squeezed Jude's balls with his free hand and pressed his fingers deeper into Jude.

"Y-You sure?" Jude asked.

"Jude, I'm gonna give you such a pounding you'll come again in no time."

Jude swallowed hard and nodded, jerking himself off as Connor fingered his sweet ass.

"Fuck yeah! You gonna come from me fingering you?"

"Uh huh!" Jude choked out, his body shaking as his orgasm took over his body and shot a load all over the floor.

"Good boy! Hot damn!" Connor said, biting on Jude's right ass cheek, watching Jude come from a great angle.

"Oh, fuck, Con! So damn good with your fingers."

"And you're really good with that dirty mouth of yours."

Jude smirked.

"Gonna fuck me now?"

"Only if you want me to." Connor smirked, before starting to lick Jude's entrance, getting him slick enough for him to enter and jerked his own hard member.

"Oh, Con! Fuck me, please! I wanna feel you inside me. Filling me up. Making me come again. Come on, babe. I want you to bone me."

Connor chuckled as he stood up, pulling Jude into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into Jude's mouth. Jude let a moan escape his mouth and Connor swallowed them one by one.

"So fucking needy." Connor said between kisses.

Connor pressed his dick against Jude's ass cheeks and thrusted forward, his shaft rubbing against Jude's crack.

"You want me to fuck you?" Connor asked, his breath hot against Jude's ear.

"Yes, please!" Jude begged.

Connor chuckled.

"Get on the floor for me." Connor demanded.

Jude did as he was told and laid down on his back on the cold floor.

Connor got onto his knees and lined up his dick with Jude's hole, pressing his dick between Jude's ass cheeks and pushed it into his heat, Jude letting out a gasp.

Connor slowly pushed his dick into Jude. who threw his arm over his eyes and bit his knuckles as he felt pain.

"Fuck, Jude! So tight! So fucking tight!" Connor swore he almost came as jude clenched his ass.

Jude was moaning with every movement Connor made and was soon wincing and groaned as Connor reached up to tweak his nipples.

Connor started moving faster and soon found a rhythm as he pounded into Jude, who started moaning with satisfaction and pulled Connor down into a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Connor nibbled on Jude's ear, working his way down to his neck, sucking at the flesh and reaching a hand down to jerk off Jude, before biting his nipples individually, all while fucking his tightness and making Jude beg for more.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck me!" Jude pleaded and then Connor found it. "Oh! Fuck! Connor! That's it! Right there!" He wrapped his legs around Connor's waist, pulling him in and now Connor was balls deep inside him.

"Yeah? Is that the spot?" Connor asked, hitting the same area inside Jude again.

"Fuck! Yeah, Connor! That's the fucking spot! Right there! Right fucking there, baby! Do that again! Come on!"

Connor repeatedly hit the same spot inside Jude's prostate and had him moaning.

With a smirk on his face, Connor repeatedly hit the same spot inside Jude's prostate and had him moaning uncontrollably.

"Wow!, Fuck, Jude! You're so tight! I'm real close!"

"Harder, Con! Fuck me harder! I want you to come inside me!"

Jude was moaning and bucking his hips, while Connor grunted with every thrust he gave inside Jude's heat and the dark haired boy was now jerking himself off and clenched around the thickness that was Connor's dick.

"Man! Do you have to fucking do that? Shit!" Connor cursed as Jude clenched again.

Jude looked up at Connor with a malicious grin.

"You wanna come?" Jude asked and Connor nodded. "Then you gotta pound me. Come on. Make us both come together."

Connor answered Jude's request by slamming into him, hard and deep. Jude was jerking himself off ferociously, licking his lips and closed his eyes. Then, he suddenly opened them as he felt his orgasm building up in his balls and tightened around Connor.

"Shit!" Connor cursed.

"I'm coming!" Jude screamed.

"Me too!" Connor repeated his boyfriend.

Jude came within seconds and blasted his load all over his chest and face.

"Oh, fuck, man!" Connor said after watching him come hard. "That's hot!" And it was all it took for Connor to come, filling up Jude with his hot load.

Connor grunted as he came, collapsing on top of Jude and into his pool of mess.

"Fuck!" Connor moaned into Jude's neck. "That was awesome!"

"Isn't it always?" Jude asked, reaching down to slip a finger into Connor's hole.

"Oh, fuck you, Foster!" Connor mumbled, earning a chuckle from the younger boy.

"Shower?" Jude offered.

"Shower." Connor responded.

Connor climbed off Jude and helped him up off the floor, kissing him passionately. He led Jude to the bathroom and they enjoyed a shower together, during which Jude returned the favour by fucking Connor and the pair once again revelled in their second orgasms of the morning, before getting ready for the day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it smutty enough? I do have many more dirty Jonnor ideas in mind. Including one where Jude meets hot skater boy Connor.


End file.
